my_high_school_musicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Troy Bolton
}} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Troy Bolton is the King of East High School. When viewed by the public eye, Troy appears to have everything. He is the captain of the basketball team. He has Gabriella Montez permanently attached to his arm. However, underneath his popular exterior, no one sees to notice how hard Troy is pushing himself to be a "perfect" image. Even though Troy is the most popular and the hottest boy in school, he is extremely generous and kind. He is the boldest and the most outspoken of the characters, often not afraid to say what he really thinks of a person. Troy is the envy of the student body, with guys wanting to be him, and girls wanting to be with him. There may have even been guys who wanted to be with him as well. Troy discovers he loves to sing, but is afraid to admit it to his friends. Troy is able to sing from his heart in a naïve yet convincing manner. Being the all-around lovable and charming jock, woe to anyone who trifles with him, he cares about people's lives and wants to help them. His independence nevertheless makes him a beloved and respected figure to others. Unlike his peers, Troy never ever bullies anyone: he rules through charisma and general awesomeness rather than fear and manipulation. Now Troy's popularity has nothing to do with the fact he is the captain of the basketball team or even being the hottest boy in East High. Troy's popularity is because he is part of a program that prevents bullying and keeps students at East High safe from all physical and mental bullying. To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. Troy and his relationship with social outcasts transcends the school. He has nothing to gain from helping people with their social and love life. Troy is aware he's popular at East High but he never ever abuses his status to manipulate it to his advantage; definitely not in the same way that his basketball team, does. Troy is the type of popular jock who respects and talks to everyone, making others around him feel better about themselves. His relationship with Brett Shimura transcends the school. Troy indefatigably helps Brett with his social and personal life. Troy is arguably the only decent, sweetest, most selfless, and even self-sacrificing character in the series. He’s the moral center of the group, a jock with a heart of gold, a die-hard romantic who doesn’t care what your hobbies are, he’ll support you regardless, as long as it makes you happy. He’s a conflicted cinnamon roll who is truly too good and too pure for the universe he was created for, and he and his dynamic, multi-faceted character and relatability deserves infinitely better. Instead of bullying, he takes a vested interest in everyone’s happiness and well-being. Physical Appearance Troy Bolton is described as a "mythic Greek god" — perfect and angular — with cerulean or cabot blue eyes, floppy medium lengthened chestnut-colored hair, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, perfect eyebrows, a straight nose and full lips. He has a very athletic body and the height to match. Weighing in around a 140-pounds of pure body muscle. He is a tall boy, standing at 5'8" tall. His golden-tanned skin tone speaks about how much he enjoys being outside. Hitting the gym every other day, along with playing basketball constantly, he has nicely defined muscles. Troy doesn’t have any preferred type of clothing. Basically he’ll wear anything that is in style and considered to be cool and the hottest fashion. He is mostly seen in the latest fashion of wearing a shirt that seems too small so when he stretches, a nice view of his abs are shown. Of course the pants that hangs loosely around his waist revealing the tops of either his boxers or briefs. He doesn’t mind wearing clothing that is tight on him either, he does enjoy showing off his hard earned muscles. He does wear occasional slightly baggy shirts as well. Personality and Traits }} }| colspan="3" style="padding-top:10px;" }| – } }|, }}} }} }} |} Being easily described as the ultimate "Mister Nice Guy," Troy Bolton is a kid in love with life; the classic high school king, on top of the world, and knows exactly what he’s going to do with his life. Sure, he gets swayed a little bit throughout the course of the series, but he proves that he’s a loyal Wildcat through-and-through in the end. Troy is the friendliest and kindest guy at East High, who will happily give anyone a chance, unless they seem false to him, or, are intentionally nasty to him. Troy is also very patient and non-judgmental. He is a person who sticks up for the little guy and people who don't have a voice of their own. He has a passion for the arts, reading, and studying drama whilst playing basketball. He also is very curious about the unknown, such as his life after East High. Troy’s peaceful and accepting nature has allowed him to make many friends, ranging from fellow jocks to social outcasts all over East High. He forgives people with ease, even when they do not deserve it. Sweet, compassionate and even a bit naive, Troy tries to see good in everyone, and wants to bring that good out of others, especially if it turns out to be musical talent. He is often willing to overlook obvious personality flaws and can at time be completely oblivious to the manipulative and malicious behavior of other people (such as Bobby Hatchery, and at times the intents of Sharpay Evans). Being excessively benevolent, compassionate, charming, affectionate, kind-hearted, optimistic, dorky, romantic, magnanimous and idealistic, Troy is selfless, trustworthy and beloved all throughout East High. He is well-known for his kindness and optimism — both of which act as his greatest strengths, as they've guided him safely through the various hardships faced throughout his life. He is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of Gabriella Montez, proving his kindness and pleasant aura makes him a beloved figure. With no negativity within him, Troy is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. Troy shares an extremely close bond and provides support constantly throughout social outcasts' lives. Troy is fiercely optimistic and independent. Since childhood, he has harbored a dream to become an optimist, solely for the opportunity to help those in need and make the world a better place. He cares deeply for the well-being of others, and would be more than happy to offer a helping hand to them. Troy has a large heart, and although he tends to keep his emotions under control — and even under wraps — a majority of the time, he is capable of expressing his true feelings in a genuine, powerful light. Another thing about Troy is that he treats everyone like his best friend. In his mind, there is no such thing as strangers; everyone is a friend. But if you hurt Troy or prove to him you're not a friend, he won't be your friend anymore. Troy selflessly goes above and beyond ordinary expectations to help someone out or even just to cheer them up. Troy is filled to the brim with love and affection, sweet to nearly everyone he comes across, and can typically see the beauty in most things. Everyone he meets, he will always greet them with a warm smile and a friendly hello. It is awfully easy for Troy to make new friends everywhere he goes. He is always being told that he is a very kind-hearted young man. Of course Troy doesn’t let it all go to his head like most other jocks would. He cares what others think of him, and doesn’t want to be remembered as just another “jock.” Although with that being said, Troy isn’t the type of person who gets shy easily. In fact, the only thing he could remember being shy about was when he first went to ask Gabriella out. Troy also enjoys a good challenge every now and then and isn’t the type to back down from any challenge no matter what it is. From childhood, Troy has held the belief that everyone should be treated equally and makes attempts to refrain from acting on bigotry himself. Troy indefatigably stands up for the LGBTQ community because he believes it is a place where people are equals regardless of whether they are transgender, gay, lesbian or bisexual. Troy understands what the LGBTQ outcasts have to deal with every single day, which leaves him heartbroken. His kindness is sometimes exploited by other characters, but everyone values his good-natured spirit, as it often brings happiness to others, something Troy strives to accomplish regularly. He is willing to sacrifice personal comfort or goals if it would benefit others, which Troy cares about. His biggest flaw is sometimes that he can only see as far as the end of his nose, and doesn't sometimes realize that he is hurting, or pushing away those closest to him. He is widely seen as the "Golden Boy" of the school, given his popularity and status in the school, due to his involvement in the Wildcats basketball team, of which he is captain, he has a good relationship with his father, who is coach at East High, and a former Wildcat himself. Troy's most prominent personality trait is his compassion, which is what prompted him to use his capabilities to help people in need instead of bullying them. There is a radiant, warm, attractive quality about Troy that others cannot help responding to favorably. Usually he appears confident and clear about who he is, and it is very difficult not to notice him or feel his influence when Troy is around. Role in Series * ''Pilot'' Walking through the hallway of East High School, Troy Bolton reached his locker. Standing next to his locker was his best friend Chad Danforth. “What's up, man?” Troy asked as they bumped fists and pulled each other into a hug, slapping each other on the back and pulled away. Chad said he was excited for the basketball game on the weekend. “I know, me too. We're going to kick some serious West High butt!” Troy chuckled. They bumped fists again. "Troy Bolton to the Principal's office, Troy Bolton to the Principal's office!" a voice said over the loud speaker. ''Troy and Chad both fist-bumped once more and went their separate ways. Troy arrived at the Principal's office. He sat down on the wooden chair as the Principal looked to him. Principal Matsui assumed Troy had a good morning. To answer the Principal’s question, Troy answered “yes”, politely. “Now, I've called you here for a ''very serious reason. I have a new mentoree for you.” Prinicipal Matsui said with a serious face. “I love helping people, but I just wish people would stop bullying others.” Troy said. The Principal nodded. “Troy, you need to understand something, this is no average case. This student is new to East High, and he’s so quiet and so shut down, he never spoke a word to me. I have a feeling this boy has a past he doesn't want to talk about to anyone...” Principal Matsui stated. “Yeah, sadly, there are bullies in this world. It's what happens outside of class while in the hallways they need to be concerned about.” Troy cut him off angrily. “I understand that, Troy. I told him that and he started to get very emotional.” Principal Matsui said. “They're physically ''abusive?” Troy stood up in his chair, feeling sick. “I don’t know, Troy.” Principal Matsui replied, shaking his head. “That's ''awful! Please tell me what to do. How can I help? Where is he? How old is he? What is his name? When can I meet him?” Troy asked anxiously. “Firstly, Troy, you must calm down. Now, Troy, when I said this wasn't your normal case, it's because this has to do with more than just him being shut down. I feel like something is going on at home that is causing this boy to be more closed off and quiet. He has no signs of abuse, no bruises or cuts or anything. We've called home several times and they say he is fine. At home he is loud and happy and talks non-stop. He is just not very social at school.” stated Principal Matsui. “Do you believe that?” Troy asked, worried. “No, we've got no proof of anything being wrong, other than his shyness but that just proves he is a shy boy who doesn't talk much. But I can feel it in my gut, Troy. Something isn't right and we need to find out what it is.” Principal Matsui said. “With all due respect Sir, I'll take this assignment and I will do my best to help him, but if he confides in me his deep, personal secrets, I'm not going to betray that and tell you what he says. But, Sir, you've got to respect my choice to keep some things I may find out a secret.” Troy said. “Anything that is not life-threatening you can keep quiet, Troy. But if it is child abuse or something more serious, I need you to tell me as soon as possible, is that understood?” Principal Matsui asked in a worried tone. Troy nodded in agreement. “He is going to be in your Homeroom, and other classes. Just keep a close eye on him, and act like your normal-self, Troy.” Principal Matsui said. Troy nodded. “I'll be there. Thank you, Sir.” he said. Troy stood up and left. He just hoped he could help this boy. By the way Principal Matsui described the new kid, Troy was worried he'd never be able to help this boy out of his shell. In the hallway, Troy hears and witnesses Bobby Hatchery taunting and intimidating a puny Asian boy. “I'd appreciate it if you'd shut up ''with those words.” Troy said with confidence. “''What?” the bully questioned, his face shocked for a quick second before falling back into a smirk. “This your boyfriend ''or something, Bolton? This Fag Boy caused ''you ''to be a homo, too?” Bobby asked, ''disgusted. “It’s 2018, and I don't like hearing you bully this kid just because he’s new.” Troy snarled. “Heh, figures. Tell this faggot ''that it’s ''his kind ''that makes this world an ''awful ''place, okay?” Bobby barked. ''Troy's hands clenched, and he had to forcefully stop himself from punching the man in front of him. “''Don't'' talk to him like that — in fact, don't ever ''talk to anyone like that, asshole. You have no idea what he’s going through. ''Never ''treat others with disrespect because they’re ''different ''than you!” Troy glared, feeling protective over the new student. “Who are you to tell ''me ''what to do?” Bobby asked, crossing his arms, stepping forward slightly, not at all intimidated by the slight height Troy had on him. “And who are ''you ''to talk to this poor student like that?” Troy snapped back, gesturing towards the scared new kid behind Bobby. “Has he done something to hurt you, or someone you're close to? He's just at his locker, he shouldn't be attacked when he's minding his own business, ''especially for something like this.” Troy confidently remarked. “You’re cruising for a bruising, pal.” Troy continued, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down his 'opponent'. “Pfft!” Bobby rolled his eyes, obviously giving up as he slipped back on his jacket before nodding. “You’re not even worth it, Bolton. You’ll regret ''defending this Fag Boy.” Bobby sneered dismissively. Bobby walked away, bumping his shoulder into Troy. Bobby shoulder checks the Asian boy as he passes him, effectively throwing shade at the Asian kid with his eyes. Troy looks at the Asian kid — ''seeing the hurt and sadness in his eyes. Troy carefully walked up to the scrawny little Asian kid. “Don’t worry. I’m not ''gonna hurt you.” Troy said with a soft-spoken tone. “Thank you.” the new kid shyly replies, then walks off, not even giving Troy the chance to introduce himself. The shrilling sound of the bell rang causing most of the class to groan; first lesson on a Monday morning were never fun. Everyone scrambled to their seats scared that their teacher; Miss Darbus who gave detention for the littlest of things would deem them late. “Right class!” She began, and everyone paid attention, or seemed to. “We have a new student." This perked a few heads. "His name is Brett Shimura, he's a transfer student from California.” Everyone looked up at the new kid; Brett Shimura. “Brett why don't you sit next to Troy. Troy raise your hand so he knows where to go.” Troy raised his hand with a warm smile and Brett headed over to him silently. “Hey man. I met you earlier. Nice to meet you again, I’m Troy.” Troy smiled casually at him. Brett shrugged back. Troy asked Brett what classes he was taking, and instead of answering him, Brett simply handed him over his time-table. Troy asked curiously, if he needed someone to show him around. Brett nodded awkwardly. Miss Darbus proceeded by saying he’s got an appointment with the principal. Brett grabbed his bag from the floor, quietly saying he doesn’t know where it’s at. Miss Darbus asked Troy if he could show Brett where the principal’s office was located, and insisted to wait for Brett and show him around the campus. The two boys walked out of the room together. ''Brett didn't talk to him and that clearly showed he didn't want to talk about anything so Troy didn't push it. Once reaching to the principal’s office, Troy kindly told Brett he’ll be waiting for him, and then give him the grand tour. Brett thanked Troy softly and then headed into the office. Troy had patiently sat outside the office for about 10 minutes before Brett came out. Troy asked if everything was okay. Brett nodded. “So the grand tour,” Troy grinned. Brett insisted that he didn’t have to do that, and he could find his way around. “Nonsense. Besides, I don't fancy going back to Homeroom,” Troy laughed. Brett smiled weakly and then followed Troy, trying to remember where everything was. Troy did most of the talking as they walked, pointing out classes that Brett had and telling him what teachers to look out for and who were okay. 20 minutes later they arrived at their first class; Math. After meeting the Math teacher, Brett smiled in thanks and sat down next to Troy. Troy commented to Brett that he doesn’t talk too much. Brett just smiled apologetically at him. “It's cool, maybe you're just shy. But don't worry, we're a nice bunch here. Well... most of us. But you can sit with me if you want at lunch.” Troy smiled warmly. “Thanks, but I wouldn't want to impose.” Brett said quietly. Troy knew why Brett never spoke up. He could tell Brett was smart and he should show it. He guessed again that he was just shy. “I'm in your next class too. English.” Troy smiled. Brett didn't say anything; just nodded again and when the bell rang he followed Troy out of the room. Troy grinned to a group of people, at least five. “Guys this is Brett. He's new.” Troy said. They all turned around when they saw him. Troy introduced Brett to Chad Danforth. Chad offered a grin to him which Brett replied shyly. Troy introduces Brett to Chad’s girlfriend Taylor McKessie, Ryan Evans and Troy’s girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. After a smooth conversation, they all go their separate ways. Troy looks back as Brett walks down the hallway, with his head down. In the gymnasium, Troy had just grabbed his bag and was going to walk out when he noticed Brett sitting at one of the tables, slowly eating a brownie. Following his gut, Troy decided to go and talk to him. Brett looked up a little alarmed. Without being awkward, Troy insisted that Brett should come sit with him, and there was no need for him to be alone, ever. However, Brett mumbled that he liked eating own his own. A sympathetic Troy smiled kindly and sat next to him. Brett didn't say anything, and just stared at the floor. Troy asks Brett if it’s scary being the new kid. Brett nods. In a calm tone, Troy asks if that was the reason why he’s quiet or if it was something else. Brett hesitated. Thinking he went too far, Troy insisted that it was okay if Brett didn’t want to talk about it, considering the fact that they hardly knew each other. Troy goes on by saying, “But I think you could sit with a friend, and you've got a group of people waiting to be your friend in the dining hall.” Brett didn't say anything; he just started to chew his lip nervously. “But if you don't want to go, you've always got a friend here wanting to sit with you.” Troy said proudly. This caused Brett to smile. Troy grinned, then asked Brett to tell him about himself. Brett asked for the reason shyly. Troy chuckled, asking Brett if he’s into anything. To answer Troy’s question, Brett said no. Hesitantly, Brett explained that he was bullied a lot from the past few days because he has processing issues, and people thought he was ‘retarded’. Brett smiled falsely — there was still hurt in his eyes, and Troy could also see it. Troy commented, “If you ever get bullied here, you got me to back you up. No one bullies friends of Troy Bolton, basketball legend." Troy grinned causing Brett to smile a little more brightly. They sat in comfortable silence and Troy couldn't help but enjoy it. Troy enjoyed their conversation a lot even though he could tell that Brett was always holding something back, and as they talked more about the school and home-life, Troy wanted to get to the bottom of it. Troy asked casually what Brett was doing tonight. In response, Brett said nothing. Troy offered Brett a smile, saying that they should hang out after school, and meant if he wanted, he could come. Brett shook his head, telling Troy he had to ask his parents. An understanding Troy punched his number into Brett’s phone, and then handed Brett his phone who did the same. “I'll text you later or call or whatever and see if you want to come.” Troy kindly said. Brett thanked him, also stating that Troy didn’t have to be nice to him. “It's no big deal, you're my friend now and I guess everyone's new once, can't be easy.” Troy stated. Brett admitted it wasn’t. “Well... I can't promise it's going to get easier but you know it won’t get harder cause like I've said a dozen times now, you've got me as a friend.” Troy smiled brightly. “And no one messes with Troy Bolton, basketball legend.” Brett laughed. Troy was a little surprised that Brett had made a joke and it showed on his face and Brett instantly stopped laughing and shied away from him. Troy smiled warmly at him, but he was frowning on the inside. “Yes. No one messes with the basketball legend.” Troy confirmed. In the distance Troy heard the warning bell, he hadn't realized that they had been talking all through lunch. “How about you wait for me after your class, and then I'll show you to your next class?" Troy asked. He could tell that there was something going on with Brett that he didn't want anyone to know about, and maybe Troy wasn't going to push straight away but it didn't mean that he wasn't going to be there to help him. Troy insisted that they go see Principal Matsui. When Brett and Troy are sitting in the principal’s office, Phyllis and Cornelius Shimura burst open the door, interrupting in a state of anger and abruptly ends the meeting. Phyllis brusquely orders Brett not to say another word and rushes him out of the office. She queries why Brett didn't contact them, and told him he would be telling them everything when they returned home, to which Brett remained silent. Troy watches and felt his heart break as Brett walks away; his head was down and he walked slowly. * The Start of Something New The next day, Troy approached Brett at the front of East High, despite their previous encounter ending on a good-note. Brett initially thought he was being manipulated, but Troy assured him that this wasn't the case at all. Troy originally came with someone but bailed at the last moment, forcing Troy to come to school by himself. Brett is visibly troubled and Troy can see that, looking past his "happy" facade. So Troy asked if he was alright. Brett replied that he was at school alone while also trying to stay away from his parents. So to answer Troy's question, he wasn't alright. Hoping to lift Brett's mood, Troy suggested that he should hang out with him everyday, considering that neither had anyone at the moment. Brett puts on an amused smile. Stepping into Homeroom, Troy authoritatively demanded Bobby to leave Brett alone. Brett looked at Troy with an anxious expression, as Troy winked at him. Troy looked at Brett, whom held his books so close to his chest it kind of worried Troy. Bobby and the other jock bumped their shoulders against Troy's and sat at their desks, staring coldly at Brett. Later, in the locker room, Troy over-hears Bobby talking to his friends about Brett and Ryan Evans. “Tell me something guys. Why do people care about faggots when we have got one of the hottest girls in East High waiting in your bed?” Bobby inquired. Troy's heart started pounding then, his hands balling into tight fists as he started to see red. “I got to admit, when I heard the news I was impressed. So, how long you been blowing Brett's back out?” Bobby asked. Before anyone could even react, Troy put both hands on Bobby's shoulders and slammed him into lockers, hard. Bobby let out a smug smirk as Troy kept him pinned against lockers, low dark laugh escaping his lips. “You want to take a swing at me, Bolton? Go ahead. Just remember one thing: I'm not a disgusting low-life faggot.” Bobby snarled. Troy stayed silent for a moment, his cerulen blue eyes blazing with rage as he slowly removed his hands from Bobby's shoulders. Bobby gives the basketball captain a warning glare as he walked off. At that moment, Troy snapped. He forced his way past Chad and marched back over to Bobby, grabbing him by the shoulder and slamming his fist into Bobby's face. After on punch, Bobby was sent stumbling back, falling against a wall as Troy grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “Guess it's a good thing your psychopathic reflexes aren’t working.” Troy mumbled. Bobby let out a massive groan as Troy slammed his fist into Bobby’s stomach, knocking the wind out his lungs. The whole crowd gasped and shrieked as Troy continued to clobber Bobby, pounding his face with a massive left hook, as Bobby fell to the ground. With no sign of letting up anytime soon, Troy got down on the floor and continued to pummel into Bobby, as Troy landed punch after punch, his hands quickly becoming stained with blood. “Are you out of your mind?” Chad exclaimed. Chad stood with Troy in the halls. Troy began rummaging through his locker as Chad continued to reprimand him. “What were you thinking?” Chad asked. “I was thinking that Bobby deserves a good punch in the face.” Troy grumbled. “Troy... You cannot get into trouble.” Chad pleas. Troy slammed his locker shut. “''No one'' should ever talk about Brett and Ryan like they’re trash!” Troy shouted. He blinked slowly, letting out a deep breath as he struggled to remain calm. Chad was right. After the incident with Bobby, Coach Bolton was clear that if Troy got into any sort of trouble, he would be demoted from The Wildcats permanently. “I'm sorry. It's just… everything that's going on with me, Ryan, Brett. And now Bobby…” Troy sighed. “It's okay. I get it. Just… head to the gymnasium after school and blow off some steam.” Chad suggested. “I've got to help my Dad after school. Don't worry. I'll just pretend the ground's Bobby's face.” Troy smiled. * Get'cha Head in the Game TBA * What I've Been Looking For An old beat up truck pulled over to the curb next to the sidewalk where Brett was walking. Troy slowed down to level his speed with Brett and rolled down the passenger side window and called out to him, “Hey, Brett! Need a ride?” After pulling up into the parking lot at East High, Troy parked his truck near the building. Getting out of the truck, Troy grabbed his backpack and walked around to the passenger side to walk with Brett inside. It was then that he first noticed Brett's sleeve rolled-up, revealing cuts and bruises on his forearm. “Brett? Are you okay?” Troy asked. As much as he wanted to respect the fact that Brett did not seem to want to talk about it, his concern for Brett was getting the better of him. He could have over-looked the bruises, but, with that, something had to be seriously wrong. If Brett never told him what that was, how could he ever protect the only person he'd ever truly known? “Oh... I— It's nothing... I just accidentally fell this morning, that’s all... Really, I'm fine.” Brett lied, silently praying Troy would just believe him and let it go. Automatically, Troy knew it was physical abuse, though his face showed nothing of his disbelief. Merely, he made a mental note to talk to Brett about it, later. For now, he contented himself with helping Brett out. The bell rang for first period. Troy had managed to snatch two vacant seats next to Brett in the back of the room. After taking his seat next to Brett, Troy took out a piece of paper and scribbled a note to Brett. After writing the note, Troy folded the paper and waited until Miss Darbus looked away to slip it onto Brett's desk. Troy noticed that Brett seemed momentarily shocked to see the note land on his desk and smirked unnoticeably. The rest of the period trudged on, Miss Darbus droning on and on about this that and the other. Finally, the bell rang and the boys reluctantly went out to the hallway. Troy spoke up, saying, “Listen, Brett... I know you don't wanna talk about what happened to you, but... I need to know who did this to you... I want to protect you. But, I can't do that if I don't know who's hurting you...” Troy could see that Brett wanted to tell him, but, seemed almost afraid to. Troy gently reassured him, “I promise you... Nobody will know except for the two of us...” There was silence. “I can't tell you...” Brett answered finally. Troy replied, “Brett... I promise you... It'll be okay... Things will get better if you tell me. If you tell me, I can protect you...” Brett knew he was close to caving. He replied, “My parents...” Tears run down Brett’s face. “Thank you, Brett... For trusting me enough to tell me this. It means a lot to me that you trust me with this kind of information. I promise you, I will always be there — whenever you need me — to protect you. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. But, I need you to promise me something.” Troy said. He continued, “I need you to promise to call me — anytime, day or night — whenever you need me.” Troy replied solemnly. “I promise, Troy...” Brett replied. Brett sat alone in the locker room, sitting on the bench, sobbing uncontrollably as tears streamed down his cheeks. “Brett?” a voice said calmly. The Asian boy stayed silent as Troy walked in. “Brett,” Troy said. He felt his heart begin to break as he sat beside Brett, watching the little Asian boy cry into his hands. “What's wrong?” Brett holds his breath and whirls around, the tears still running down his face. Tears ran unceasingly from Brett's eyes, spread down his cheeks. His eyes are reddened and raw and bloodshot and caught somewhere between anger and horror. Brett weeps softly but desperately gasps for breath. “Troy! I thought you were someone else.” Brett cried, one hand rushing up to cover the tears still running down his face. Troy ignored Brett's attempt at ease took three quick steps toward the broken Asian. When Brett didn't move, Troy took hold of his wrist and guided it down to reveal the poorly-hidden expression. Brett flinched a bit at Troy's touch. He expected Brett to blow up and lash out in return about being bullied, but he was surprised to see Brett frozen in place with silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Brett looks so broken and it immediately crumbled Troy's resolve. Brett began trembling as he tried to contain his sobs, which Troy was quick to notice. Troy simply sat there, holding Brett's hand as Brett continued crying. He looked at Troy with cold eyes. "Troy, don't do this." Brett said. "Do what?" Troy asked, without breaking eye contact. "This 'getting-to-know-me' thing. Talking about feelings thing. You wouldn't understand." Brett replied. "Why? What's wrong with sharing your feelings?" Troy replied calmly. "Forget it." Brett snapped. "Talk to me, Brett. I can tell something's up." Troy said, trying to capture Brett's attention. "Brett, you got to stop bottling up your feelings." Troy said. "Why are you pretending to care?" Brett demanded. "Why can't you say what it is? And do whatever needs to be done? You have to listen to your heart. The person inside you is screaming and you're trying to press him back." Troy asked, his voice raising slightly. Brett tells Troy that he used to be such a carefree kid, growing up, and then at a certain point he stopped being that happy kid because he was hiding a secret. Brett proceeds to cry. Troy felt a sharp, unwelcome pain in his heart and as he had known all along, it hurt when he realized how sad Brett really was. “I just — I want someone to love me.” Brett cried. “You accept that love that you think you deserve. You deserve more than you think you do, Brett. You're a kind, smart, funny, wonderful guy and someone out there is going to be very lucky to have you love him.” Troy says in a promised tone. “Why couldn't I fall for someone like you who would literally just like to stay with me?” Brett asks in a whisper. “I do all those things with you, silly.” Troy murmurs kindly as he squeezes Brett’s hand. Brett quirks a weak smile before sighing and shaking his head. “Sometimes I watch you and Gabriella and it breaks my heart that I could have had that if only I'd fallen for someone more like you.” Brett cried. Troy felt his heart jump in his chest at Brett’s words and his fingers tightened up around Troy’s. “I'm alone.” Brett finally muttered, almost too quiet for Troy to hear. Tears spill from Brett’s eyes, saying he loved someone who loved him, but his parents destroyed it. Brett began to tremble even harder. With his lips quivering and tears running down his face, Brett breathes the word “he” before composing himself and said that it was a boy who he was best friends with — a boy who used to sleepover at Brett's house every weekend until one night, Brett’s parents caught them in bed together and called Brett "deviant." A heartbroken Troy tells Brett that he is neither loveless nor deviant, and that he is sensational and truly deservesto be loved. “''Never'' believe that you’re disappointing, or that you’re anything less than what you are, Brett. Never.” Troy firmly says. Brett slowly nods his head, his dark chocolate brown eyes glistening slightly. Troy, finally giving Brett the acceptance he's craved and needed for so long, then replies with a promising tone: “It might not be easy now, Brett... but things will get better.” They exchange glances — it's a poignant moment that most definitely hints at a future friendship. As the final bell rang, Troy met up with Brett outside his last class. “Hey... Need a ride home?” Troy asked, wanting to spend as much time as possible with Brett. Brett simply nodded and Troy smiled. The ride to Brett's house was myseriously much more pleasant than the ride to school that morning. The time just flew by for both of them. Troy pulled up in the Brett's driveway. Turning to face Troy, Brett spoke up first. “Listen, Troy... I just wanted to thank you, again, for everything. You're the first person to ever tell me that you care about me. You have no idea how much that means to me...” Troy smiled softly as he replied, “Well, more people should say that. You're an awesome person, no matter what your parents tell you... Don't listen to a word they tell you because it's all lies... Never let them make you feel bad about yourself. You are an amazing individual who I am proud to call my best friend.” This causes Brett smiled as Troy continued on through his little pep talk. Brett replied, “Thank you, Troy... Up until today, I had always just thought that I was worthless. That I wasn't worth anyone's time... Or love...” Troy knew it would take a while for Brett to get past all the deep-seeded roots his father had planted and Troy was bound and determined to do whatever it took to help him. He squeezed Brett's hand comfortingly as he asked, “They make you feel this way, don’t they?” Troy knew he was treading on thin ice when discussing Brett's parents. “Listen, your parents don’t know what the hell they’re talking about. You are definitely worth people's time and love... Just because they tell you otherwise, doesn't make it true... Okay?” Brett nodded his head. Troy had the feeling that this was because Brett never wanted to say something that might drive him away. However, what Brett didn't realize was the fact that it would be very hard to drive Troy away. Troy began to start wanting to spend more time with Brett than he should. Inside Brett's home, Troy walked over to the door Brett disappeared behind, where he saw an unexpected sight: Phyllis Shimura pacing back and forth in the bedroom, an angry and outraged look on her face, while Brett cowered in fear and sorrow on the edge of the bed. “I hoped you enjoyed yourself,” Phyllis told Brett in a cold and spiteful voice. “Because as of now, you will no longer be attending East High.” The puny Japanese boy gasped as his mother forcefully grabbed his face, causing his lips to pucker slightly as Phyllis snarled, “And if not for the fact that no one would love you, I'd be shipping you off to a boarding school. Tonight.” Phyllis scoffed as she ripped her hand from her son's face, leaving Brett alone in the guest room as he cried. At that moment, enraged, Troy marched into the guest room, causing Brett to look up from the pool of tears forming on the floor. “What's wrong with her? In what universe does she think it's okay to talk to you like that?” Troy demanded. “Troy, it's fine.” the Asian boy sniffled as he spoke in sunken solemn voice. “No, it's not! You were just abused. She's your mother. She should be hugging you and helping you feel better. Brett, you are the most amazing, confident person I have met, and anyone with the nerve to treat you like that on the day of sadness doesn't deserve to be in the same room as you! I always want you to feel safe around me.” Troy proclaimed. Trivia * Considered to be one of the most good-hearted and decent characters in the entire series. ** To the students of East High, Troy is the definition of goodness and heroism, and in turn, they constantly praise Troy and treat him with the utmost admiration and respect. * Troy is determined to leave a mark on everything and everyone that he touches. He wastes no time in getting to know Brett — after all, he supports Brett at school. * He is the perfect compliment to social outcast, Brett Shimura. Troy is the only one of the Wildcats that admires Brett for being Brett, and doesn’t need Brett to step outside of his comfort zone and impress himself to have respect for himself and a desire to become Brett’s only friend. ** Troy is put in a situation that results in him gaining insight into Brett’s personal life, and what Brett has to put up with from judgment. This gives Troy an ability to empathize with Brett in a way that no one else can. ** Troy also goes out of his way several times to ensure that Brett’s time and effort expended on two separate seasons do not go to waste. He expects nothing in return for this, but to see Brett happy. ** While deeply caring about Brett, Troy becomes the torch bearer of happiness for him, lighting Brett up to give him light and warmth. * Considered as a very warm-hearted and optimistic jock: Troy helps LGBTQ outcasts, relentlessly standing up for them, and deeply caring about them. * In a series that highlights the ruthlessness of some students in high school, Troy serves as a beacon of light. After all, Troy is a popular jock. He is more than just a popular kid — he is the exception. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jock Category:LGBTQ Supporter Category:Anti-Bullying Member